NWO: Back In The Show
by Aaron Reinwald
Summary: What if Stephanie and Triple H retired and gave the company to Paul Heyman and Eric Bischoff?
1. Chapter 1

N.W.O.: BACK IN THE SHOW

_This is my first fanfic. First I'd like to remind everyone fanfiction is about "what if" not "how it is." I wanted to make a story about what would happen if Triple H and Stephanie retired and gave the company to Paul Heyman and Eric Bischoff. Also, what if Mandy Rose had a love interest?_

* * *

My name is Aaron Andrew. I am the current WWE U.S. Champion. A couple of years ago, Vince Mcmahon retired from his position as CEO of WWE. He gave the company to his daughter Stephanie and her husband Paul Levesque (Triple H). A year after they took over the company, they decided they've been in the industry long enough and wanted to retire and spend time with their family. They approached Paul Heyman (who was the current Executive Director of Monday Night Raw, manager for Brock Lesnar and former owner of ECW.) Paul brought Eric Bischoff (who was the current former owner of WCW and former GM of Monday Night Raw) in as his #2 in charge.

* * *

One day I was walking into the Allstate Arena with my U.S. Championship over my shoulder. Paul walked over to me. "Aaron! Good! Glad I caught you! I have a new storyline for you that I think you are going to love!" A second later, I saw Scott Hall and Sean Waltman (X-Pac) walk over to Paul and pat him on both of his shoulders. "Oh! Perfect timing!" Paul laughed as the two approached him. "You two will be working with Aaron! You are going to form the N.W.O. starting with the U.S. Champ and work your way up!" "All we gotta do is pass the torch, right?" Scott asked. "Well you will still be managing them and Sean will still be fighting as a member of the group, but yes!" Sean waltman used to have long dark hair, but as the years passed, he got older, so he shaved his head. "Sounds good!" Sean replied, as he and Scott walked away. Paul whispered to me, "Don't expect them to _bond_ with you. They usually only bond with Eric or people they've known. They'll be professional in the ring and will be your buddy out there, but don't expect this to turn into a friendship!" I nodded in response. I was well aware of how they could be difficult backstage and how Scott had a drinking problem, but I was still thrilled to be working with them. I had only been in the company for 3 years and my hometown would get to see me not only defend my US title, but to be the first member of this generation's N.W.O.(Aside from Sean, of course.) My opponent for that night, Ali, a long haired tan skinned gentleman came over to me and we discussed how we would finish the match. I told him Eric had plans for me as US Champion and gave some suggestions on what would be cool to end with. He agreed.

* * *

Later that night, we were the main event. We gave it our all. We hit each other with plenty of reversals and top rope moves. Towards the end, he hit me with a running huricanrana, I got up and tried to kick him, but he caught my foot, spun around and took me down with a spinning wheel kick. He went for the pin. The ref taps, 1...2… But then I kicked out. We both were crawling on our knees to a standing position. I ran into the ropes towards the back side of the ring, then I charged at Ali with a clothesline, but he ducked it and sent me flying down into the middle rope with a Complete Shot. Ali quickly rolled out to the ring apron, took a couple steps back and charged at me with a running knee to the head. At this point, we were 15 minutes into the match. I was exhausted. I rolled over to the corner and stared at the ceiling while I was laying on my back. Ali started to climb to the top rope for his Imploding 450 Splash finisher. When he reached the top rope, I mustered enough energy to kick to my feet, then I charged behind Ali and pulled his legs out from under him, sending his groin down into the turnbuckle. The crowd let out an "OHHHH!" as I jumped behind him on the turnbuckle, hooked my arm around the front of his head and sent him down with an inverted DDT. Before he could manage to get himself back on his feet, I pulled him up, sent him back down with my Spiral Sonnet DDT (Double Arm DDT) and went for the pin. The ref taps. "1...2…3!" The crowd cheered. They were 50/50 split, during the match. Half were chanting "Let's go Ali!" The other half were chanting "Aaron Andrew!" Ali rolled out of the ring, then Scott and Sean rolled in. They were decked out in N.W.O. gear and Sean was carrying one of the black and white shirts. Scott Hall grabbed a mic. "Hey yo! Are you guys here to see Mustafa Ali?" Half of the crowd cheered. "OR…Did you guys come to see the…" The whole crowd shouted "N.W.O!" "Looks like one more… For the bad guys!" The crowd cheered as Sean asked me if I wanted to put the shirt on. I took the shirt, gave him a bro hug (shoulder hug), then I put the shirt on. They both raised my hands as the crowd cheered louder than before. It was a moment I'll always remember. Then the camera faded to black, as I rolled out of the ring feeling excited for the future.

* * *

The following week. Paul sent me a text to meet in his office at the BMO Harris Bradley Center in Milwaukee. I walked in, belt over shoulder. Sean and Scott were sittinW in a couple chairs against the wall to my left. Paul was at his desk in the middle and the 3 members of The New Day were sitting in chairs against the wall to my right. "Good! Now that we're all here! Gentleman! I'd like to introduce you to the 3 newest members of the N.W.O. you will be recruiting tonight!" The New Day were the current tag team champions so it made sense. "Awesome. I've always wanted to be in the N.W.O!" Austin laughed (Austin Creed was Xavier Woods real name.) The other two agreed. "Well it's about time they got away from that _unicorn _bullshit!" Sean commented. "Oh come on! The fans love that!" Austin responded. Sean shrugged. "So are we all in agreement, gentleman?" Paul asked. "I'm cool with it!" I said. Then the others agreed. "Good. Now tonight, Sean has a match against Heath Slater. Heath has not arrived yet, but I'm sure he will be on board when Sean recruits him after the match." "Isn't Heath a little low on the totem pole?" Sean asked. "Which is precisely why I plan to build his image by bringing him in!" "What about Rhyno?" I asked. Rhyno was Heath's tag team partner. They are former WWE Smackdown Tag Team Champions. "No. I have other plans for Rhyno. Besides, we already have our tag team." "If I'm the US Champ, New Day are the Tag Team Champs, what is Heath?" "The way I see it, we have room for two more champions. Heath and Sean can be 'the goons' of the group. Whenever interference is needed. They will jump in. They will also have matches like the rest of you." Paul replied. "Wait… You're putting me on _Heath's level?!_" Sean snapped. "For the time being! Until it's time to bring back a couple more titles! We are just planting these seeds, we need to let them grow a bit!" Paul calmly assured him. Everyone considered Heath slater as the _rodeo clown _of the WWE, but Heath was a talented wrestler. He just needed to be put into the right position to show it.

* * *

Later that night, Sean walked over to me. "Change of plans, I'm not down with this, so, I need you to go out there after the match and offer him a shirt." "But… Didn't Paul want you to do it?" "As long as it gets done, who cares?" "That's true. Alright, I'll do it." Then he walked away without saying another word.

Later that night, about 15 minutes into their match, they nearly gave it everything they had. Slater hit Sean with a DDT and went for the pin, but then Sean kicked out. Slater kicked to his feet then Sean got up. Slater delivered a Houston Side Kick to Sean, causing Sean to fall out of the ring to the ground, near the entrance ramp. Slater bounced off of the back ropes, charged towards the front and catapulted himself over the top rope, as he hit Sean with a Spinning Corkscrew Plancha. The crowd cheered, as he took Sean down. He rolled out of the ring and rolled Sean back in, but then Sean kicked to his feet and hit Slater with a spin kick, which caused Slater to fall and roll into the corner of the ring. Slater rested the back of his head on the bottom turnbuckle. Sean went into the opposite corner, diagonally across from Slater, charged into the corner, bounced on Slater's chest and hit a Bronco Buster on him. Slater got to his feet a few seconds later. Sean tried to charge into the corner, but Heath moved and swept Sean face first into the corner. Heath quickly picked Sean up and set him up for a Suplex, but then Sean reversed and took him down with a DDT. Sean then proceeded to pick Slater up and slammed him face first into the mat with the X-Factor. He went for the pin, 1…2…3! The crowd cheered in excitement, as they saw this former champion make his fighting return to the WWE. Hall and I were sitting in the front row, off to the side, with our heads down so the cameras wouldn't notice us. We jumped over the guardrail, as Sean rolled out, then we rolled in. Scott did his usual "Survey Time Speech" and then I handed Heath a shirt. He took the shirt and gave me a bro hug. "Paul said Sean was supposed to do this…" Heath said quietly. "I know. Sean wanted me to…" I replied. We celebrated Heath being part of the team and then we rolled out and went backstage.

* * *

When we arrived backstage. Paul came up to us. "What happened out there? I asked Sean to offer him a shirt!" "I didn't want to. Besides, the outcome is still the same!" Paul rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Well I want you and Aaron to go out and offer the New Day a shirt. Will _that _be a problem?!" Paul asked. "Nope. No problem with them…" Then Sean walked away. "Does that mean he's got a problem with me?" Heath whispered to me. I shrugged and shook my head. Considering we just got this angle a week ago, I hoped Sean wasn't going to screw it all up. I knew he was just insulted by the whole Heath Slater thing, so I decided to shrug it off and think nothing more of it.

* * *

About 45 minutes later, we all marched down to the ring near the end of New Day's match against Gallows and Anderson. Anderson was in the ring while Gallows turned around and yelled at us to go away. When we didn't move, Gallows hopped down and got in my face. Anderson went for the tag, but Gallows was ringside with us. Slater hopped on the apron to distract the referee. Sean jumped on the apron, kicked Anderson in the head, sending him down. Heath jumped down and the ref turned around, Big E went for the pin. The ref counted. 1…2…3! Gallows turned around to see what happened, then I spun Gallows around and sent him down into the concrete with a DDT. After that I rolled into the ring and Sean offered them a shirt. They accepted. We celebrated in the ring. The N.W.O. theme hit and then Austin blew his trumpet to the rhythm of the letters "N W-O!"

* * *

We walked backstage and then Austin asked Sean if he wanted to go on his Web Series _Up Up Down Down,_ so he could promote Sean's podcast. Heath was humming the notes to Rooster by _Alice In Chains_. I sang the lyrics that I thought came after and we both laughed. There was finally less tension and a bit more comradery in the group. Things were looking up for us and I was excited for my next match, as well as our next step.

* * *

_Thank you all for reading, the promos for my character and the Mandy Rose parts will be revealed in the next chapter. Please feel free to comment and give me your feedback!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2._

_Hello friends, welcome back. Hope you enjoyed the last chapter which was mainly to introduce the main character and structure of things to come._

* * *

The following week after The New Day joined our group, we were at the Wells Fargo Arena in Iowa. Home of Seth Rollins. Paul was talking to AJ Styles, when I walked over to them. Paul turned to me. "Okay, you two are going to be doing blind promos tonight. AJ is going to open Raw and talk about how he wants a US title match with you. I'm sending you and the rest of the boys to production. We will air your tape to interrupt AJ in the middle of his promo. I nodded and patted AJ on the shoulder. "Let's do this!" AJ shouted, as I walked over to the production area. A few minutes later, the rest of the group came and we started filming our promo. After we were done. Paul patted me on the shoulder and said "Excellent work, gentleman! The fans will love it! Oh! I forgot to mention! AJ and you are going to have a match tonight, so you might want to go talk to him about how you are going to win and how you want to end the match!" "Okay, thank you…" I said, as I walked around to find AJ. It was mid-afternoon. Everyone was either rehearsing their match after the ring was set up or going over what they were going to do, later during their match.

* * *

Later that night. AJ Styles went out to the ring with Luke Gallows and Karl Anderson, as his music hit. "Last week these punks in the new N.W.O. come out here and cost my boys the tag titles. They think they can just come in and take over. Well, that ain't gonna fly no more! See Aaron Andrew thinks he can come into the house that AJ styles built and take it over. I repeat, this is _THE HOUSE THAT AJ STYLES BUILT!" _The crowd joined in and cheered. "So tonight I'm callin that punkass of a US Champ out, challenging him for his title and _we _are taking our house _back!" _The crowd cheered and started chanting '_AJ Styles!'_ A video appeared on the screen with the N.W.O. logo. A voice was heard saying "The following announcement has been paid for by The New World Order" Then the N.W.O. theme song played and our group appeared on screen in front of a white background with the N.W.O. logo in the center. "So, rumor has it AJ Styles wants to take down the N.W.O!" I said. "Isn't AJ Styles that Emo kid who used to brood around on TNA?" Xavier said, as Big E and Kofi laughed. "Yeah, he looked like an Emo teenager who sat on his mama's couch all day smokin' (mimicking AJ Styles theme) Mari-jua-na! Mari-jua-na!" Big E added. "We gonna burn the house that AJ Styles built to the ground!" Hall commented. "I tell you what though, if you want my title... Challenge accepted!" I said. "You wanna take on the biggest icons in wrestling?" Sean asked." "Anderson and Gallows think they can take on the Tag Team champions?" Xavier added. "Don't sing it, bring it, Chico!" Hall said. " 'cause we're just…too…_sweeeeeeeet!_" Xavier added. Then a voice is heard when the N.W.O. logo came back on screen. "The preceding announcement has been paid for by the New World Order." Then the screen faded and switched back to AJ styles again. They shrugged, AJ dropped his mic and walked backstage when his music hit.

* * *

Later that night, Gallows and Anderson were facing The New Day. About 15 minutes into their match, Gallows and Anderson were dominating. Gallows hit Big E with a Big Boot that sent him over the top rope near the entrance ramp. He rolled out to the floor, brought Big E back to his feet and clotheslined him down into the guardrail. The referee started the count to ten. 1,2,3… Gallows picked him up and slammed him down on his knee for a Pendulum back breaker. He rolled back into the ring. The ref counted: 6,7,8,9… Then Big E slid back in the ring just in time. Gallows turned around, picked Big E up over his shoulder and slammed Big E down with a Powerslam. Big E was lying in the middle of the ring on his back, so Gallows bounced off of the back rope and attempted to belly flop onto Big E, but Big E lifted his knees before Gallows could make impact, Gallows slammed his stomach down into Big E's knees. Big E rolled out of the way and then he grabbed the ropes, kicked to his feet and ran towards Kofi in their corner, near the entrance ramp. Gallows tried to get up and stop him, but by the time he got up, Big E had tagged in Kofi. Kofi climbed to the top turnbuckle and hit Gallows with a flying dropkick. Then he kicked to his and feet bounced off the back ropes. He charged towards Gallows body, but when he got near, he stopped and yelled to the crowd "_Boom! Boom! Boom!" _The crowd joined in. Kofi jumped into the air, dropped both legs on Gallows chest for the Boom Drop (Double Leg Drop) and grabbed Gallows leg for the pin. The ref counted: 1,2… Big E slid into the ring and speared Anderson down to prevent him for interfering. The ref counted: 3! The crowd cheered as we ran down to the ramp to celebrate their victory and then we grabbed a couple chairs outside the ring and slid back in. Anderson slid in to defend Gallows, but Sean rammed the front of the chair into Anderson's gut and sent him head first down into the chair with a DDT. Meanwhile, Gallows was on his knees trying to stand back up, when Slater slammed a chair into the middle of his back. Big E asked for the chair. He was about to place it around Gallows' foot, when AJ Styles music hit and AJ came rushing to Gallows rescue with a chair. He hit Big E in the face with the chair. Big E dropped down and rolled out of the ring. Kofi was stomping on Gallows' gut when AJ slammed the chair into Kofi's face, causing Kofi to roll out of the ring. Sean tried to hit AJ with a spin kick, but AJ ducked. AJ set the chair up, as Sean tried again. He pushed Sean's foot, grabbed Sean's head and slammed him down chin first into the back top the chair, knocking Sean out. Scott Hall rolled out without a fight, then Heath followed and shouted "Hey man, I got kids!" AJ and I were face to face as a referee ran in. Our U.S. title match was about to begin.

* * *

About 20 minutes into our match, we were exhausted. Gallows and Anderson charged at New Day. They were striking each other and fists were flying everywhere. I went up to the top turnbuckle while AJ was on the mat, but then I turned to face Gallows and Anderson down below. I was about to dive and hit a knee drop on Gallows and Anderson, but before I could jump, AJ came from behind and sent me down onto the turnbuckle. He climbed up to try to take me down, when Sean ran in and hit AJ in the back with a chair, causing him to fall back onto the mat and roll around in pain. The ref rang the bell, I was disqualified, but I got to keep my title. I climbed off the turnbuckle and shook off the blow, while Sean was repeatedly hitting AJ with the chair. Then he started stomping on AJ and I joined in. After a couple minutes, Sean and I rolled out of the ring and went after Anderson near one of the Spanish commentator's tables. We cleared the table and continued to stomp Anderson down. Then we scooped Anderson onto my back. Kofi and Big E had the same idea with Gallows, as we sent Gallows and Anderson back first through the table with a Powerbomb. AJ rolled out and stumbled over towards us. All of us stared him down. Then Heath went and setup a table from under the ring. AJ charged at me with a flying forearm, but everyone grabbed him and lifted him above our heads, as he kicked and flailed. The New Day, Sean and I sent him crashing through the table. He was lying helplessly on the ground. The crowd went insane and faded to black, then we walked backstage.

* * *

"Now _that _is how you start a feud!" Heyman exclaimed, as we walked through the curtain. He patted me on the shoulder. "Now, next week. I want you and Sean to face Gallows and Anderson…" He continued to tell us all the plan for next week and then we dispersed. "Y'all wanna go play some Smackdown Vs Raw?" "Sure…" I said, as I shrugged. All 3 members of The New Day, me and Heath went backstage in a room where Austin (Xavier) had his gaming setup. I had to create my wrestler, since the game we played was a few years old. Heath and I played a tag team match against Kofi and Xavier as ourselves. At the end of the match, Heath pulled Kofi off the apron, as I went for my Spiral Sonnet DDT. I went for the pin but Kofi reversed it and my character was too drained to kick out… 1,2,3… Austin stood up and cheered "Yeah! Unscripted baby! That's what I'm talkin' bout!" After that, we all chilled and talked for a bit. Heath and I started talking about music and Alice In Chains. It was a fun night.

* * *

We ended up at State Farm Arena in Atlanta for Raw, a few days later. Paul was talking to Roman (or Joe, as he's known backstage.) "Man, I dunno, people are already booin me." "Which is the perfect time to join a heel group that everyone loves!" Paul replied. "Man, The Shield fans are gonna lose their shit!" Roman replied. "Perfect! Keep them talking about you! 'Controversy creates cash!' As Bischoff would say!" Paul commented. A few seconds later, Eric Bischoff walked up behind them. He had short gray hair and a gray goatee. "Somebody say my name?" Paul laughed, as he and Eric shook hands. "I was just telling them about your quote about controversy." "Paul wants me to go N.W.O, tonight!" Roman told Eric. "You should! You could be this era's Hulk Hogan with how much you promote your 'good guy' attitude! If it gets people talking, then you've got their attention!" Roman smiled and laughed. "Alright. Let's go…" Roman did the hand sign for Too Sweet as I connected my sign with his.

* * *

I walked around and saw Mandy Rose tearing up against a wall nearby. I walked over to her. "Hey. You okay?" She wiped her eyes. "I'm just frustrated. Two years ago Daria (Sonya) and I were competing for the women's tag team championship and then it just disappeared. Now all we do is hang around and wait for air time. Sure we occasionally get matches at live events, but even those are becoming less and less… I just wish I had an opportunity." "I mean, Paul is looking to make Becky a member of N.W.O, but maybe I can convince him to use this as an opportunity to revive the Women's Tag Titles…" She scoffed. "Good luck, I've tried…" "I have an idea. I'll be right back." I told her, as I walked over to Paul's backstage office. He was on the phone and held up one finger. I leaned against the door and waited until he hung up. "Thank you for being patient. How can I help you?" "I wanted to propose a suggestion." I said. "_Propose a suggestion? _That's an interesting way of asking for something. Please, sit." He gestured towards the chair in front of his desk. "I have an idea that will both revive The Women's Tag Team Title, as well as give the N.W.O. their Women's Champion." "How?" "I propose we have the IIconics face Sonya Deville and Mandy Rose. Sonya and Mandy could win the titles with help from our group." "So you propose we put Sonya Deville and Mandy Rose into the group instead of Becky Lynch, who is one of the most popular women in wrestling? How is that going to make the N.W.O. look powerful? I think it would be better to have Becky." "Ah, but the fans love an underdog story and if we can have their tag team attack the whole women's division and raise hell! We can _make them _look powerful!" "I'll get back to you on that! Thank you!" Paul said. I shook his hand and started to walk out of his office. "You know…" I said, as I turned back around. He looked at me with slight annoyance showing on his face. "You could flip this into the perfect storyline. Where Mandy becomes the Women's champion and if it doesn't work out, have Becky win her title back. The fans will love that!" "Okay… I'll let you know!" Heyman laughed and then I left his office.

* * *

I walked back over to Mandy. "What did he say?" She asked me. "He said he'll think about it, but I told him if things don't work out. He can always have Becky get the title back from you. I was trying to show him that there are more options that he can connect this to. That way, he won't feel like the decision was a complete waste of his time. I believe he'll listen." "Well, thank you! I appreciate that you tried!" "Hope it helps..." I said, as I started to walk away. "Hey…" She said, as I turned to her. "Would you want to get something to eat after the show?" She asked. I smiled. "How does Dunkin Donuts sound?" Her eyes lit up "Oh! That would be great! Sounds like a plan!" "See you then!" I said, as I walked over to Gallows, who was talking to Sean about the match. "We in 'lanta baby! This is mah house!" AJ shouted. We were all hyped up for the match.

* * *

Sean and I had our match against Gallows and Anderson. At the end, Anderson hit me with a running high knee, then Gallows ran over to our corner and delivered a big boot to Sean. Anderson went for the pin. The ref counted, 1…2…3! They celebrated, as AJ Styles ran out to the ring. I managed to kick to my feet and we all got into a brawl. I bounced off the back rope, extended my arm and sent him down with a clothesline. Then I stomped on him a few times, went outside the ring to grab a chair and slid back in. I was about to finish what we started with Gallows and Anderson, as I put the chair around AJ's foot. Braun Stroman's music hit. We all looked at the entrance ramp in shock as he marched down the ramp. Heath charged towards him and started swinging, but Braun picked him up and slammed him down onto the entrance ramp. Braun was near the steel ring steps when Xavier charged at him. Braun picked him up and slammed him down onto the steps. Kofi and Big E both charged at him, but he took them and slammed their heads together, taking them down. The crowd was going crazy. Sean tried to hit him with a Plancha Dive, but Braun just caught him and slammed him to the ground. I slid out and started striking him. I hit him with a knee to the groin. Then, I backed up, charged at him and tried to take him down with DDT, but he reversed it with a Suplex. I went down on my back. We were all lying there helplessly, aside from Hall, who ran out of there. Braun's music hit, as the crowd cheered, then the camera went to commercial. Braun walked backstage as we slowly got to our feet and did the same.

* * *

Later that night, we snuck down during Strowman's match with Reigns and set up a table near the commentators' table. Reigns went for a spear, but then Strowman hit him with a dropkick. He picked Reigns up and sent him spinning down with a Yokosuka Cutter. He went for the pin 1…2…3! The crowd cheered as his music hit. Then our group (aside from Hall) slid into the ring and surrounded Strowman. Heath rolled out and dragged the table closer to the ring and then rolled back in. The New Day, Sean and I fought to pick Strowman up and sent him down back first through the table. I picked up the shirt I dropped when I took Strowman down and handed it to Reigns. He stood their stared me down for a minute, then, he laughed as he put the shirt on and then we all did the Too Sweet sign. The crowd let out a huge _boo_.

* * *

That night, I drove Mandy to Dunkin' Donuts. We sat down and hung out for a while. I ordered a couple jelly donuts and Mandy ordered a coupled glazed ones. I paid and then we sat down with our bottled waters and donuts. "I love jelly donuts." I said. "I'm more of a glazed donuts kind of girl." "Why is that?" I asked. "I dunno, I feel like jelly donuts are more thick and fattening. That's just a bit much for me." "I can understand that. They can be a bit much for me as well, but I still eat them every now and then." "I usually have donuts like once a week, whenever we visit a new town." "I used to have chocolate chip cookies almost every day after breakfast. I'd tell myself it helps digest the food faster." Mandy laughed. "I like that logic." "Well, cheers! Here's to you getting more airtime next week." I lifted my donut and she lifted hers, we touched them together and then took a bite. "Gotta have my sweets." I said. "You're sweet… Thank you for standing up for me today!" I looked down and blushed. "Just tryin' to help everyone, so you can get something out of it and the business can get something out of it. I have no power or control, though." "But you tried and that's what's important. So thank you." She pointed to my cheek. "You got a little…-" I smiled, smeared it all over my face and did my best J.R. impression. "_BAH GAWD! The crimson mask! He's been busted wide open!" _She broke down laughing. I stood up and said "I'll be right back. Let me go wash this off." Then I drove her back to the hotel we were staying at. We hugged and said our goodnights. Nope, this isn't exactly _that _kind of story. But, it was the beginning of a great one.

* * *

I was feeling amazing the following week, when I entered the Barclays Center in New York, for Monday Night Raw. I saw Mandy was talking to Paul. Then she hugged him, turned and ran up to me. She jumped up and kissed me on the lips while leaning both of her knees against me. I nearly fell to the ground. "_Oh my God! We did it!_" she exclaimed, in a high pitched tone. "You got the push?" She nodded and kissed me on the lips again. "Thank you! Oh my God! I'm so excited!" "That's great! Congratulations. I'm happy for you!" "After the show! We're going out for donuts! My treat!" I nodded and smiled. She hugged me and then kissed me again, as she ran off to find Sonya. I was in heaven for those few moments. Her kiss was amazing and I could just feel her energy.

* * *

Later that night, she and Sonya faced the Iiconics. Towards the end of the match, Peyton Royce hit Mandy with a running bulldog, sending her down to the mat. As Mandy crawled on her knees, Peyton bounced off the ropes near the entrance ramp and hit her with a running knee strike. Then Peyton picked Mandy up and placed her on the outside ring apron. She placed her into an abdominal stretch between the top and middle rope. Peyton climbed up on Mandy's back, as Heath Slater climbed up and distracted the referee. Sonya walked over, as Peyton swung herself back and put Mandy into an arm stretch against the ropes. Peyton was upside down, looking at the crowd. Sonya grabbed a kendo stick from under the ring and hit Peyton in the chest with it, causing her to fall to the ground and let Mandy go. Sonya rolled Peyton back in the ring. Mandy picked Peyton up and bent her down, as Sean and I distracted Billie Kay. We both got in her face, she hopped down and started pointing towards the ramp telling us to leave. Mandy hooked both of Peyton's arms, lifting her into an upside down position. Then Heath jumped down, as Mandy dropped Peyton face first into the mat and went for the pin. The ref counted. "1…2…3!" We all ran in and celebrated as Mandy and Sonya held the titles. Their music hit, as the announcer got on the microphone. "Here are your winners, Mandy Rose and Sonya Deville!" Sean and I handed them a shirt. Mandy put it on and hugged me as I lifted her into the air. She raised her belt high. It felt great to make her that happy.

* * *

After the show, we went out for donuts, then we drove back to the hotel. Before we got out, we looked into each other's eyes and kissed for a few minutes. "Sonya's in my room, but do you wanna take me to your room?" She asked. I nodded. We both got out of the car and rushed into my hotel room.

* * *

_Thank you guys for reading and following the story. I honestly haven't had this much fun writing something in a long time. We're 2/3 of the way done with this story. Until next week where I will post the conclusion of our story. Take care._


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3_

Two weeks later, we were in Maine at the Cross Insurance Arena. Mandy and I decided to be professional and go into the arena separately. When I walked in, I saw Paul talking to Roman. I walked over. "Ah, just in time. I was just telling Roman here how we're going to give his title to Cena tonight, but here's the catch. Cena is going to join the N.W.O. for a _heel turn!_" "Wow! Does Cena know?" "Oh yes. We discussed this over the phone. That was the plan for his return. It's just for the next couple months. So it's only temporary. Then he will lose the title to Braun Strowman and Roman will win, eventually." "Sounds alright to me." Roman said. I shrugged. Then Cena came over with a duffel bag and Paul reviewed the plan with him. I started to walk away, then Paul called me over. "One more thing! You will be facing AJ Styles tonight in a No Disqualifications match. So you might want to talk that over with AJ when you see him!" "Okay." I replied and walked over to Mandy. "Hey." "Hey you!" We hugged for a second. "Sounds like you guys won't be having a match tonight, but that doesn't mean you won't next week. You know how these things go." "Yeah. I need to talk to Paul. Maybe Sonya and I can do a promo tonight with the IIconics, so we can push a match for next week…" I shrugged. "Go for it! I have a match against AJ Styles tonight for my title. No DQ, falls count anywhere. Should be fun!" "Be careful out there." Mandy smirked. Then Sonya came over. I waved at Sonya and walked over to AJ.

* * *

Later that night, AJ and I had our match. We decided on a fair fight. No interference. Twenty minutes into the match, we were fighting in the crowd. Security cleared part of a row, as AJ executed a DDT into one of the chairs. He picked me up and dragged me out near the concrete steps. He bent me down, lifted my midsection, so my legs were in the air and I was upside down, he put his legs over my arms and dropped me down belly first into the concrete steps, for the Styles Clash. He went for the pin. The ref counted and the crowd joined in: 1…2...! I kicked out. Half the crowd cheered and half the crowd booed. AJ got frustrated and started pounding at my head with his fist. I grabbed his fist and flipped him over, then I started pounding at his head. I picked him up and charged over and sent him face first down into the steel guardrail. I climbed over the rail, grabbed a steel chair and rolled into the ring. AJ climbed over the rail and climbed up onto the ring apron. I grabbed both sides of the middle of the chair and slammed it into AJs face, which sent him flying backwards onto the ground. AJ got back to his feet as I flipped down and hit him with a diving splash across his stomach. I cleared the Spanish announcers table and rolled him onto the table. I climbed and pulled him up, with his back bent down in powerbomb formation. AJ hit me with a lowblow. He tried to hit me with the Styles Clash, but I reversed it when I swung my body up, swung my legs around, hooked his head and sent him down through the table with an inverted DDT. The crowd was cheering at that point. I picked AJ up, brought him back over the guardrail and executed my spiral sonnet DDT down onto the concrete steps. I went for the pin: 1…2…3!" The ref raised my hand. He grabbed my title and handed it to me, as I celebrated with some of the N.W.O. fans. A warmth went through me, as well as adrenaline. I felt like everything was an illusion. It was art. Like I was an actor in my own movie.

* * *

A few moments later, Paul congratulated us on a great match and informed me that everyone was waiting in the production area. Mandy and Sonya were going to cut an N.W.O. video promo. I walked over and Mandy hugged me. She was so excited. Her first promo with the N.W.O. The cameras rolled as we started filming.

Shortly after we filmed the promo. It was time for Roman to face Cena. We walked out to the ring and Scott Hall did our usual survey. Then Roman stared down the ramp as Cena's music hit. All the kids went wild. It was his first match in 2 years. Cena got the crowd worked up and then the match started a couple minutes later. Cena took a fighting stance as Roman laughed and dropped to the mat. Cena looked around in confusion and then went for the pin. 1…2…3! Half of the crowd cheered and half of the crowd booed, as Roman got up and raised Cena's arm. The ref gave Cena the title and then I rolled in to hand him a shirt. He stared me down for a minute and then he laughed and grabbed the shirt and put it on, giving the two sweet sign in the air.

* * *

We ended up at the Wells Fargo Center in Philadelphia for the next Monday Night Raw. John and Roman were talking to Paul. "So, tonight, John, you are going to go out there and give a promo on why you joined the N.W.O. Talk about how you were bored with the company before, etcetera…" Cena nods. "Sounds good." "Aaron, you are going to come out at the end of Mandy's match to distract Nikki when they face Nikki and Alexa. That's all I have for you tonight." I walked over to Mandy who was talking to Sonya. I hugged Mandy from behind. "How are you ladies doing tonight?" I asked. "Good, now that you're here!" Mandy said as she laughed. "So, how does it feel to play the big knight in shining armor?" Sonya asked. "I don't always come out to save you guys! Besides, it's not really up to me. I just opened the door. The rest is up to Paul." "Yeah. I'm sure you didn't want to be in this position, the way you're huggin up on Mandy!" Sonya smirked. "On that note, I think I'll go see what Kofi and the boys are up to…" I laughed and walked away.

* * *

When the show started, our music hit and we walked out. Scott and Cena had the mics. Scott opened with the survey and then Cena started. " Yo, everyone's been askin me, why I let The Cenation down. '_Why John why?!_ My son loved you! You don't need those idiots!' So… Let me get this straight. I don't need _these idiots," _John gestured to us, but I need _you idiots?!" _The crowd booed. "I'm sorry but if I need somebody to watch my back or if I need a tag partner, I don't see a single person out there who could fill that position!" The crowd started chanting 'stupid idiot!' John shook his head. "Jericho doesn't work here anymore, you guys are in the _wrong_ building!" The crowd continued the chant for a minute and then settled down. "Day after day it's the same old crap. 'Bring back Thuganomics!' 'Come take a picture with my kid! 'Come visit my sick kid in the hospital! It never stops!" The crowd booed. "It's time to for a change! It's time to do somethin' new! My time is now to shine with the _biggest icons in wrestling!_" Then our music hit and we walked backstage.

* * *

Here's the summary of the Mandy Rose and Sonya Deville match that night: Towards the end, Nikki clotheslined Mandy to the ground. She picked Mandy up and sent her on her back with a back suplex. Then she brought Mandy to her feet and hit her with a DDT. Mandy got on her knees, then Nikki put her in a headlock hold. After a couple minutes. Mandy got to her feet and broke free. Mandy ran off the back ropes and hit Nikki with a forearm smash, she went for the pin. Ref:1…2…KICKOUT! Mandy and Nikki slowly got up and then Nikki quickly grabbed Mandy and spun her down with a swinging neckbreaker. The ref: 1…2…KICKOUT. During that point, I was running down to the ring. After the kickout, I hopped on to the apron and Nikki stared me down. "You want to play?! Let's play!" Nikki shouted. Then Mandy grabbed Nikki's legs and rolled her up for the pin. Ref: 1…2…3! Mandy rolled out of the ring and hugged me, then I rose her arm. We laughed at Nikki and Alexa and then ran backstage, Sonya followed behind.

* * *

Mandy smiled at me. "You want to go out for donuts after the show?" "Sure." I said. "Okay. I'm gonna go shower and change. See you in a bit!" Then Mandy ran off and I walked over to Paul. "Great job! Next week, there will be a match with Cena versus Strowman. Before the match ends, you guys will interfere and Braun will win by DQ." "Any matches for me?" I asked. "Well, we are 3 weeks away from Extreme Rules. At Extreme Rules, you will face AJ in a falls count anywhere match! But in a couple weeks, we could have a non-title match that ends in a double DQ brawl!" "Okay. That sounds good to me!"

At the end of the night, I met up with Mandy to go get donuts. John and Sonya were there too. "John and Sonya are gonna join us this time. Cool?" I shrugged and nodded. I would've rather had it just be us, but I thought of it like a double date.

* * *

We headed to the local Dunkin Donuts, got our donuts and drinks, then we sat down. Everyone got glazed donuts except for me. "I _love _glazed donuts. I'm a glazed dough _nut!" _Cena shouted. Mandy laughed and then clashed donuts with Cena. "Cheers!" The way she was looking at him was making me anxious. My intuition was telling me something was wrong. Later that night, I asked Mandy if she wanted to go to my hotel room. "I think Sonya and I are gonna have our girl time tonight. But I'll see you at the live show tomorrow." I started to feel as if I was being pushed away. I felt my whole body tense up. I wanted to break Cena's face!

* * *

The following week before Raw, at the Garden in Boston. I went to look for Mandy but she was nowhere to be found. I saw Sonya hanging around against the wall. "Have you seen Mandy?" "Her and John were talking and walked off to look at something…" _Her and John?! _I thought. My mind was about to explode. I walked around to see if I could find them, then I saw John come out of one of the locker rooms. He nodded to me and walked away. I waited there, out of curiosity and saw Mandy sneaking out a few minutes later. As soon as she came out, I walked away as if I didn't notice.

* * *

I felt used, it was time to express my frustration to Paul. "Can I see you in your office?" Paul rolled his eyes. "Sure…" He invited me in and closed the door behind him. "To what do I owe _the pleasure?" _He asked. "I don't want to work with Cena anymore. At Summerslam, I say we oust him!" "Is this a personal vendetta or a professional one?" "Wouldn't it be both?" I asked. "A professional vendetta would mean you feel disconnected from him professionally, harboring no ill will towards him. I have a feeling this is personal." "This isn't even about him…" "Oh believe me, I know! You brought in personal drama into your work environment and you expected you both to live _happily ever after! _Luckily for you, Cena's leaving after Summerslam to film a movie. I _was _going to have him lose to Strowman, but I like this idea better. I'll tell you what, at Extreme rules, when you all help Cena win his title. You will raise his hands and then you all will turn on him! That will be the biggest shock this company has had since he joined N.W.O! You got yourself a deal!" We shook hands and then I walked out of his office.

* * *

We were at Extreme Rules, at the Allstate Arena in Chicago. Paul was talking to Cena, as Cena looked at me and shook his head. "Whatever, I get it! I'm not here for that long, anyway!" Cena said to him, as he held up his hands. Mandy asked John what happened, but John just shook his head and walked away from her. She walked over to me and asked what happened but I gave her the cold shoulder and walked into the men's room.

Towards the end of Cena's match, Strowman hit Cena with a Running Powerslam through the commentator's table. Roman, The New Day, Sean and I grabbed a bunch of kendo sticks and started striking Strowman on his back and the back of his neck. Strowman was able to power out and he stood up. He charged backwards, knocking most of us down. Heath jumped on Strowman and tried to put him in a sleeper, when Cena picked Strowman up in an AA, causing Heath to roll to the ground. Cena hit the AA down through the table remains and pinned Strowman. 1…2…3! Roman and Hall raised Cena's hands then we all rolled into the ring and he raised his title belt. We give him a couple minutes for him to raise his belt on each corner of the ring, then when he reached the last corner, Hall and Roman put him on Hall's back and powerbombed Cena down. We start stomping away at Cena. Mandy stood there looking shocked. We stood Cena up, as Roman went into the corner, yelled "OOO-AHHH!" then charged at Cena and speared him down. "What is going on?" Mandy asked me. "Your boyfriend didn't tell you?" I smirked. "No!" "He's out…So are you, grab her waist!" Big E grabbed her waist from behind, as I grabbed the neck of her shirt and pulled it off. Big E let her go. She rolled out of the ring, covering herself, as she stood there in her bra. Roman tossed Cena out of the ring under the top rope. I asked for a mic. "Hey, Mandy! I got a lesson for ya! If somebody gives you a hand and helps you up a mountain. Either tell them to bring you back down or at least ask them to set you down gently. If they're holding your hand and you're screwin' around when they aren't lookin', they just might _drop ya! _Get the hell outta here!" I dropped the mic and did the Too Sweet sign with both hands in the air.

* * *

When we got to Hard Rock Stadium in Miami, Sonya and Mandy glared at me. I admit I acted unprofessionally, but if she didn't want things to get personal, she should have made that perfectly clear and stayed away. Cena walked up to me. "I just wanted to say, _that-" _he gestured towards Mandy "is not a thing anymore. I hope we can put all this bullshit behind us…" I shook his hand and gave him a bro hug. "Sorry things had to go down that way." I said. "It got people talkin' so it's good publicity! We did good!" He replied. He patted me on the shoulder and walked away.

* * *

We wrestled for an hour and then Cena hit me with a shoulder block. He bounced off the back ropes and tried to hit his Five Knuckle Shuffle, but I rolled out of the way. I rolled to my feet. He bounced on the back ropes again and hit me with a flying bulldog. As I started crawling to my knees, he ran up to the top turnbuckle and hit me with a Top Rope Leg Bulldog. He went for the pin. Ref: 1…2…KICKOUT! Half the crowd booed and half the crowd cheered. I got up and kicked Cena in the gut, then tried to roll him up. Ref: 1…2…KICKOUT! Then he wrestled me down to the mat and put me in the STF submission hold, but I slipped out a few seconds later. I put him in a chinlock and then broke away. He bounced off the back ropes again and tried to hit me with another shoulder block, but I ducked out of the way. He tried again, but I took him down with an uppercut. I attempted to suplex him down, but he reversed it and flipped me on his shoulders for the AA. Before he could finish, I hooked his head and sent him down with the DDT. I picked him up and sent him back down again with my Spiral Sonnet DDT. I went for the pin. 1…2…3! The crowd cheered and booed as the rest of the guys ran down to the ring and we celebrated my first WWE title victory. It was quite a journey to the top. It's all downhill from here.

The End

* * *

_Hope you all enjoyed – who knows I might use this character in other WWE Fanfic storylines. Thank you for reading._


End file.
